Disney Heroes Episode: Kim's Ordeal
Disney Heroes Episode: Kim's Ordeal Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode With only less than a Week before Chaos arrives, Violet came home with a bag of Groceries and with her tired feet from outrunning a pack of Wolves, Chi-Chi decides it's time for Kim Possible to get a Driving License plus her partner Goku including Piccolo must help her pass. The Episode Act 1 Violet ran from a incoming pair of Wolves with a bag of Groceries and dodges it without a problem then as she sees a Hybrid Car going by, she decides to tell Chi-Chi about getting Kim a Driving License. In Central Park, Ann Possible, Kim, Goku & Michelangelo see cloud shapes plus Kida caught a large Fish for Dinner, even Donatello & Piccolo knew she had Fish on Fridays for 6 weeks now. At sundown around Dinner, Chi-Chi rubs Violet's weak feet as Ann came with a Fish to cook plus she, Kim, Leonardo, Goku & Kida is going to relax in the Jacuzzi after an afternoon of Training and asks Violet & Elastigirl to cook Dinner, then Chi-Chi snaps by reminding that Violet is tired of walking to a Grocery Market because she does not have a Car and demands Kim to get a Driving License with Goku & Piccolo, or else they'll have to cook their meals for the rest of their lives. The next morning, Kim, Goku & Piccolo came to driving school and both instructors a male senior & a young female are about to teach them Driving. Plus the 4 Turtles came by to record the status report on Kim's Driving. Meanwhile at Disney Heroes HQ at the Workout Chamber inside the Gravity Room, Ann is training at 100X Gravity by fast punches, doing weight lifting and did Karate kicks also. Back at driving school, Kim is doing great at driving, she even learned the 'K Turn', but then Goku went the wrong way avoiding 50 head-on collisions and landing into the swimming pool, plus he had a quick race against Piccolo then they bail before both cars collided and explode. Act 2 On the next day during a thunderstorm, the Senior Instructor decides to give Goku, Piccolo & Kim 1 more shot but if they fail then they won't get their Driving License. As they drove across Coney Island, Kim senses that 8 kids on the Ferris Wheel is stuck after the power went out then she, Piccolo and Goku did a rescue attempt without making a mistake. The Senior instructor decides not to give her a Driving License but if she agrees to come back to driving school, she'll get it. When they got back to HQ, Chi-Chi knew that Kim failed the test by rescuing 8 kids on the Ferris Wheel in a thunderstorm. In the Final scene, our Heroes took off from HQ on November 1st and are heading for Times Square to take on Chaos because their 7 weeks of training is done. Quotes Chi-Chi: (She gets upset) 'Hold it! You're expecting Violet and her mother Elastigirl to get Dinner started while you, Ann, Kim & Kida relax in a jacuzzi? Well, it's not gonna happen because Violet had a rough day by getting a week's worth of Groceries from walking 2 blocks then she ran from a grey Wolf smelling her hair spray on her tired-ached feet, and it's because she does not have a Car!' Kim Possible: 'I like to drive her, but I don't got my Driving License' Chi-Chi: 'Well, it's time you got one. I knew that you're the only Teenager in HQ without a Driving License, now I want you, Piccolo and Goku to put your training on hold & go into Driving School tomorrow' Ann Possible: 'We need someone who can keep my daughter's track in progress' Piccolo: (He panics) 'Leave me out of this!' Chi-Chi: 'I think it's time you learn something different.' 4 Turtles: 'Uh-oh!' Chi-Chi: 'I'm asking you to get your Driving Licenses, it's not like you're saving the world, and if you don't succeed...you'll have to cook your own meals from now on, understand?' (Kim and Goku agrees) Ann Possible: 'Now that was a long Workout lesson. How about we relax in the Hot Tub, Kimmy' Kim Possible: 'Great idea' Goku: 'We surely worked up a sweat' Senior Instructor: (He tries to open the door, but can't find the handle) 'The first lesson is opening the door' Goku: (Laughs) (Then he fell onto the ground) (Piccolo sees Goku & Kim drive fast by passing him) Goku: 'Eat my dust, Piccolo' Piccolo: 'Ok, if this is a race you want, then it's a race you'll get!' (Then he steps on the gas) (After landing into the swimming pool) Goku: 'When will I get my driving license?' Senior Instructor: 'At this rate, it'll take you 10 days' Goku: 'What? I don't have that long, if Chi-Chi finds out if Kim failed the Driving Test, then she's gonna kill me' (The next day during a thunderstorm) Senior Instructor: 'You 3 are the worst students to attend here in Driving School, and since you rescued me, I'll give you 1 more chance. But any more stunts like the one you pulled yesterday, then I'll see to it that you won't get your Driving License' (Trudy and Penny get a manicure in the spa room) Trudy Proud: 'I heard that Kim is getting her Driving License' Penny Proud: 'Well, I got my driving license near my 16th Birthday' Richard Parker: 'But the best part is that Ann is training at 100X Gravity' (After Kim announced that she failed the test by an rescue attempt) Chi-Chi: 'Failed the test!? What do you mean you failed the test? You're telling me that neither of you didn't get your Driving License? Kim Possible: 'Not really' (Then Chi-Chi faints) Goku: 'Was there something she said?' (Goku sees a school bus of 4th graders) Goku: 'Hi there' Senior Instructor: 'Both hands are not on the wheel, minus 1 point' Goku: 'You're testing me now?' Senior Instructor: 'You're eyes are off the road, minus 1 point' Goku: 'No fair!' (Then he slams the brakes) Senior Instructor: 'What was that for? You almost knock my false teeth out, that's 10 points!' (First lines of the Episode) Violet: 'Aah! Get that Wolf away from me' (She runs from the white wolf with a bag of Groceries) (Then she uses her Force attack to make the wolf sit) Violet: 'Ow, my feet hurts' Kim Possible: 'Oh-no, the kids are stuck on a Ferris Wheel in a thunderstorm. We should rescue them' Goku: 'Good idea' (Last lines of the Episode) Narrator: 'In no time, 7 Weeks of training is completed and November 1st has arrived' (At the rooftop of HQ) Chi-Chi: 'Just promise me you'll take care of each other. Before you go, how about a Lunch bag for you to take' Gohan Jr: 'Mom, we don't have time for that' Ann Possible: 'Let's get going, it's getting close to 10 Am' Goku: 'Now let's do it' (Then they fly upwards for Times Square) Narrator: 'The time has finally come to face Chaos, an enemy threat that the Ancient Spirit has warned Ann & Goku nearly 2 months ago' Ancient Spirit: 'Only your Team can stop Chaos from destroying Earth, it's up to you now. The Future of Mankind is at stake and you gotta stop the enemy before it's too late, you're my last chance' Narrator: 'Ready or not, Ann & her Team has a date with Destiny that depends on them, so don't miss the battle of the Decade on the next episode of Disney Heroes!' (A Preview of Season 2) Goku: 'Hi, everyone. Chaos has shown up on November 1st and Dr Eggman will stop at nothing to get all 7 Emeralds' (Chaos 1 attacks Times Square) (Super Saiyan Goku attacks Chaos 4) (The Egg Carrier heads for Mt Rainer) (Tikal heads to the Shrine of the Master Emerald) Tikal: 'I must stop this from happening' (Ann saw the destruction of Miami Beach by Perfect Chaos) Ann Possible: 'I won't let Chaos destroy Earth!' (Her orange aurora starts to grow) Goku: 'Next time on Disney Heroes, 'A threat by Chaos'. What? Violet is going to die by the Heart Virus?' Gallery Goku and Piccolo must help Kim get her driving licence.jpg|Goku and Piccolo finds out that Kim msut get her Driving License Chi-Chi Angry.jpg|Chi-Chi gets angry when Kim failed the Driving Test due to rescue attempt Trudy at the Spa with Penny.jpg|Trudy and Penny in the Spa Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Fiction Category:Sports Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Family Category:Friendship